Gunter My Son
by JohnLupus
Summary: A mysterious thief begins stealing crowns around the land of Ooo. What is his mission, why is he there? I don't own Adventure time.
1. Arrival

"Hey Peppermint Butler, where's PB?" Finn asks, "She said she needed my help."

"Oh Finn, good timing the Princess is in her lab, you wait here I'll go get her." Peppermint Butler responds carrying a silver platter.

"Nah dude we know where it is," Jake says walking toward the hall with Finn following him, "Thanks."

"NO!" The butler shouts jumping in front of them, "The Princess is working on something important and she doesn't want anyone to find out about it."

"Oh, okay…" Finn answers, "We'll wait here then."

As the butler goes to fetch P.B. a frantic Flame Princess busts down the doors searching for Finn and Jake.

"FP Calm down!" Finn yells, "What's wrong?"

She takes a deep breath and clams down, then she holds out a wimpy looking candle.

"It's my father!" She claims looking at the stick of wax.

Finn takes a closer look at the candle, and finds a strange face trying to take form. It slowly becomes clearer, and with a weak cry it says, "_help__._"

"What happened?" Finn asks.

"My father's crown was stolen," She explains, "That crown is what gave him his powers, and now that it's gone he's become super weak."

"Hmmm." Jake ponders, "That reminds me of someone…"

"Really who?" Finn asks.

"I don't know, I forgot!" Jake laughs.

"Guys focus here." Says the impatient F.P.

"Oh yeah, right" Says Finn focusing, "Flame King, did you see the thief?"

"_no_…" he stampers.

"Do you know where he went?" Finn continues questioning.

"_No_" The Flame King repeats, "_the coward stole it in my sleep!"_

"Great, so we have nothing to go on…" Jake says crossing his arms.

"Start with the Ice King." Says Princess Bubblegum entering the conversation wearing her lab coat.

"What?" Finn asks, "Why would the Ice King have his crown?"

"Well that was the mission I was going to give you any way," She explained.

"_That guy has been after my crown for a while now…_" The Flame King adds.

"Dad he doesn't even know who you are…" Flame Princess responds.

"Yeah, and any way he already has one," Finn adds, "Why would he need yours?"

"The power!" The Flame King shouts with a burst of energy, "Imagine the power of fire and ice!" After shouting this the Flame King looses all the strength he had and dwindles back into the pitiful state he was in before.

"What are we going to do about my father?" Flame princess asks.

"He should be fine, he's just going through a little bit of withdrawal." Princess Bubblegum encourages, "He should be fine by the time Finn and Jake get back."

"What do you mean withdrawal?" F.P. asks.

"Being a fire elemental the Crown only enhances the Flame King's abilities." the princess explains, "Basically it's like blowing on a fire to help it. It's fine if you keep it up, but once you stop the fire hinder's a bit and isn't as bright as it was while you were blowing, but it's still going however."

"Oh yeah that explains it…" Finn says not understanding a lick of what PB just said, "Come on Jake let's go check out the Ice King's palace."

"Alright dude," Jake answers following Finn to the door.

They travel to the Ice Kingdom and make their way to the Ice King's cave. They climb up and walk in. The entire place is trashed, clothing and garbage all over the floors along with empty drawers pulled out of the cabinets.

"ICE KING!" Finn yells, "Give back the Flame King's crown!"

"Yeah, and while your at it, clean up this mess." Jake says picking up a ditty sock.

The Ice King pops out of a pile of cloths and looks around surprised to find Finn and Jake admits the pills of clothing. "Oh, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're looking for the Flame King's Crown," Finn asks, "Do you know where it is?"

"Who's Crown?" The Ice king questions.

"The Flame King's!" Finn shouts.

"Who's that?" The Ice King repeats as he turns around a begins rummaging around in the piles of cloths again.

"Never mind, Finn he doesn't have it" Jake says, "hey I.K. what are you looking for?"

"Her photo!" The Ice King says.

"who's photo." Jake continues.

"HER photo?!" The Ice King emphasizes.

"Fine, where did you last put it?" Finn asks annoyed.

"Why do you need to know?" The old man ask turning around slowly.

"We want to help you look for it..." Jake explains.

"So you can STEAL IT?!" He says with blue auras glowing around his hands.

"No of course not!" Finn exclaims.

"YOU CANT HAVE IT!" The Ice King yells and starts floating in the air

"YO! Calm down Ice King!" Jake says putting his hands in the air, "We're not gonna take it!"

"IT'S MINE!," He says then starts shooting ice lightning at Finn and Jake.

"ICE KIIIIIIING!" Finn shouts. He tries to throw a punch, but is hit with one of the blasts.

The Ice King continues firing his Lightning at Finn and Jake, and they are forced to take cover. They hide behind the bed and take a short breath.

"This Guy's gone nutzo!" Finn screams.

"What are we gonna do man?" Jake asks.

"We Fight!" Finn says heroic pose.

The two jump out and are frozen instantly. Their heads are left out so that they can talk, but that's it. They are completely immobilized, and the Ice King flies closer.

"It is my photo! now one can have it…" He says closing in, "Not even you!"

"YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!" Finn yells, "We don't want your stinking photo!"

Just as he yells there is a whooshing sound. An arrow is shot at the Ice King and it hit's his crown. The crown is hooked onto the wall and Finn and Jake are freed from the Ice. Just as Finn and Jake pick them selves up again, a man wearing a large hood and cowl quickly jumps from the window and snags the crown. He looks at the Ice King for a second and shake's his head. His hood and cowl are covered in tares and singes. They can't see his face because he's wearing a mask covering his eyes and nose. Finn and Jake take a closer look and he has another two other crowns tied to his side. Before they can make their move the thief jumps out of the window and escapes.

"Hey that's mine!" Says the Ice King jumping in the air to try to fly and catch him, but he falls on his face, "Never mind you can have it…"

"Ice King are you okay?" Jake asks.

"Yes, except for my face," He says lifting his head, "and maybe my pride…"

"Who was that?" Finn asks looking in the direction the thief left.

"How am I supposed to know?" The Ice King says sitting up.

"Hey Finn," Jake ponders, "You saw the crowns too right?"

"Yeah," Finn responds, "Why does he need so many?"

"Remember what the Flame King said?" Jake answers, "Maybe he's trying to get more powerful by combining a whole bunch of crowns."

"We should let Pubbs know," Finn suggests, "Ice King where's your phone?"

"It's right over there," He says pointing to his telephone hanging on the wall, "I'm going to make a sandwich you guy's want anything?"

"What… no," Finn says waiting for someone to pick up, "Hello, Princess?"

"Finn, how goes the mission?" Asks PB.

"Listen Princess there's this guy and he just stole the Ice King's crown, we think he's collecting them!" Finn explains.

"Oh really?" Princess Bubblegum says, "Thank you Finn, we'll be ready for him."

"Good," Finn says hanging up, "Jake let's get after that thief!"

"Gotcha!" Jake says picking up Finn and stretching out of the window, "We're gonna get ya random thief dude!"

They search for a while, and come up with a set of footprints.

"Yupp it's the same guy," Jake says sniffing them, "I can smell his Evil -_-"

They follow the tracks and travel almost half way back to the Candy Kingdom, but then Night falls and the tracks run out. The look around and they don't see hide or hair of the thief. But then Jake smells smoke from a campfire. They follow the smell and find the camp where the campfire was. Sitting next to the fire with his arm in a pool of water. Sitting next to the pool is a pack pack, a bow, and a quiver of arrows. The Ice King's crown is now tied along with the other two crowns on his side. He turns toward Finn and Jake and asks them to sit down.

"We're good," Finn says a bit confused, "Hand over the crowns, now!"

"I'm using them right now, I'll return them eventually," He replies.

"You cant have them," Finn informs, "they belong to someone else"

"I know that," The thief explains, "So what are your names?"

"I'm Finn and that's Jake" Finn answers, "Stop changing the subject. The crowns now!"

"No." The thief responds frankly, "This conversation is worse than I expected."

"We're not here to chit chat!" Jake informs him.

"If that's the case," He says standing up, "I'm gonna get back to work."

He picks up his bow and walks around the fire heading into the woods.

"Hey!" Finn yells, "Get back here!"

The thief just keeps walking, and he doesn't respond.

"I said GET BACK HERE!" Finn shouts as he attacks the man, flying through the air with a kick. The thief simply turns around and grabs Finn's foot out of the air.

"I'm busy," He says dropping Finn on his head, "We can play some other time."

Finn jumps back up and pulls out his sword, "Your not goin any where thief!"

Finn charges with his sword poised for a swing. The man parries pulling out his own sword. The two duke it out with almost equal skills, each one managing to land small cut's on the other. The battle drags out and Finn finally lands a substantial blow. He cuts the man's face and his mask is cut off, reveling his face, his Human face. Finn and Jake stare into the man's face stunned by what they see.

"Who are you?" Finn asks all soul searchy.

The man doesn't respond, he just picks up his sword and retreats into the woods.

"Finn come on!" Jake says, "he's getting away!"

They chase him all the way to the Candy Kingdom, but stop when they see P.B. waiting for them with several banana guards.

"This is the guy PB!" Finn yells, "Get Him!"

As he says this, the thief slows down and stops at the gate. The Princess welcomes him as he hands over the crowns.

"We're all set up for you," She with a welcoming gesture, "Right this way."

"Wait what?!" Finn says confused, "Princess this is the guy that's stealing crowns, arrest him!"

"What are you talking about?" The princess asks, "I told him to get the crowns."

"PB that crazy girl!" Jake says with a huff, "Why you be stealin crowns?"

"I'm using them," She says, "Thanks for letting me know of his arrival."

"Well you cant have them, they belong to someone else," Finn explains, "even if they are evil…"

"You cant return them," The princess says crossing her arms, "Banana guards make sure of it!"

"Wait princess don't do this!" Jake yells, "This isn't right!"

"No Jake," The princess responds, "Your not right for getting in the way of science."

And with that she walks away with the thief toward the castle as the banana guards put Finn and Jake into handcuffs and haul them off to the prison. In jail Finn and Jake pace back and forth trying to figure out what just happened.

"I can't believe the princess is evil now…" Jake says.

"She isn't evil!" Finn tells him, "There's got to be an explanation or something."

"Well I can't explain it…" Jake responds.

"The thief!" Finn exclaims, "He's brain washed her!"

"Ha-ha that's silly" The guard laughs, "He wouldn't do that to the princess, he's a nice guy."

"No he isn't!" Finn retorts, "He stole crowns from the Flame King and the Ice King!"

"Yeah, the princess needs them," The guard explains.

"Why?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, why would she need more crowns?" Jake questions, "She already has one."

"She's collecting all of the Crowns," The guard huffs.

"Why, what for?" Finn questions.

"I don't' really know." The Banana Guard answers, "I'm not a scientist like the Princess."

"Can we go see her?" Finn asks, "Maybe we could help…"

"Nope the Princess said to keep you locked up, so you'll stay locked up," the banana guard said standing at attention.

"Aww come on man," Jake says, "We won't return the crowns."

"I could've sworn I was the last one," Says the man walking into the prison. He's dressed differently from before. He isn't wearing the hood and cowl now, and he's dressed in a brown suit and red bow tie.

"YOU!" Finn says, "Let us out!"

"Truth be told I was glad to see another human," The man continues speaking ignoring Finn's pleas, "But then you turned out to be very ignorant, and poor conversationalists at that…"

"What?" Finn asks.

"I was trying to have a pleasant conversation with you at the camp," The man answers, "But you wouldn't just get off of the whole "Stolen crown" subject."

"That's because it's not right to steal crowns…" Jake adds, "duh…"

"They weren't using them," The man replies, "We even told them that we were going to borrow them for a project."

"What's the project?" Jake asks.

"I'm studying the crowns of power, I was making a catalog of all of the crowns," The man answers, "It's actually kinda boring."

"What?" Finn and Jake ask.

"You wouldn't understand," The man says walking away, "You'll be out soon, don't worry"

"Wait! who are you?" Finn asks

"My name is Gunter," The man says turning his head, "Gunter Petrikov"


	2. Explanations and Apologizes

Gunter walks down the hall leaving Finn and Jake with only his name.

"What's his problem?" Jake asks the Guard.

"I'm not really sure" He answers, "He just showed up one day and asked the princess for help."

"He wanted her help to steal crowns?" Finn questions, "Why would he go to her for that?"

"Not stealing crowns," the Guard explains, "For help studying the crowns. Weren't you listening while he was explaining?"

"I just don't trust him," Finn responds, "that's all."

"Well you should, he's one dependable guy," Says the guard turning slightly to face Finn and Jake.

"How can someone who steals dependable?" Finn asks.

"I think you're focusing on the wrong thing," the Guard responds, "It won't take him to long before he's finished then the crowns will be returned. The Fire King and the Ice King can go a few days without their crowns."

"It still doesn't seem right," Jake adds.

"You'll see," The Guard assures them, "Now it's time for lights out."

Finn and Jake look at each other and decide to hit the sack. They remain in Jail for the next two days, and they frequently strike up conversations with the guards, trying to get more information regarding the project or trying to con their way out of Jail. On the third day he rose again… wait sorry wrong story… On the third day they're greeted by Princess Bubblegum.

"I'm sorry I had to put you guy's in jail," She says opening the cell door, "you're free to go."

"It's fine," Finn says stretching, "So is the cataloging thingy over?"

"Yes, we just finished." She answers, "The Flame King got his crown back and is heading off to his kingdom as we speak."

"What about the Ice King's crown?" Jake responds.

"We'll be delivering his latter this afternoon." She answers.

"Good," Finn says.

They excite the Jail and head toward the laboratory.

"Hey Princess," Finn asks, "why didn't you tell us you were stealing the crowns?"

"I wasn't stealing them," She explains, "More like borrowing them."

"So," Jake says, "The Ice King may be crazy, but you should still ask him before taking his crown..."

"You know how weird he is with the mail," The princess explains, "It's easier this way."

"Fine princess, whatever you say!" Finn says sarcastically.

"Glad I caught up to you," a familiar voice calls from behind them.

Gunter is wearing his cowl again ready to head out somewhere.

"So are you returning the Ice King's crown?" PB asks.

"Yeah," Gunter answers.

"Finn, why don't you join him?" Princess Bubblegum asks.

"Why do I have to go with him?" Finn questions, "I still don't trust him."

"I really don't care…" Gunter states plainly, "You're the one who wanted to return the crown Sooo badly, you can come or you can stay; your choice. It doesn't matter to me either way."

"Also you can make sure that he returns the crown," The princess adds.

"Fine, I'll go." Finn says reluctantly.

"Then hurry up," Gunter says leaving.

Finn drags his feet but follows his former enemy. They make their way awkwardly through the woods and into the grass lands, but rest when the sun retreats behind the horizon.

"So Gunter?" Finn says breaking the silence, "What's with the crowns? Why are you studying them?"

"Well, it's they're an interesting subject," He answers, "I just want to understand them."

"Yeah, but why?" Finn continues, "There must be a reason why you're so interested."

"These crowns tore my family apart…" Gunter answers, "My father was an antiquarian who studied ancient artifact. He eventually acquired one of the crowns, and he became obsessed with it. So much so that my mother was forced to leave."

"Oh… I'm sorry" Finn says feeling sorry after hearing the story, "I didn't…"

"Oh, no I don't really care, I've gotten over it." Gunter assures him, "I use to be really upset over it, but being angry at someone who isn't there is useless."

"So what was the point of cataloging them?" Finn asks.

"Well this way we now all of the powers and side effects of the crowns," Gunter explains.

"Well that's cool," Finn responds, "why do you need to know that?"

"Just in case some one wants to do an experiment on the crowns," Gunter continues, "I don't really plan on experimenting on them myself, but someone else might."

He trails off into thought and begins to stare forward. Not able to stand the awkwardness Finn tries another go at conversing with Gunter.

"So if you don't plan on any more experiments, what are you gonna do now?" Finn asks.

"I don't know," He answers, "Nothing I guess."

"Cool…" Finn responds.

"Finn have you ever had one mission?" Gunter begins, "One mission that meant everything to you, one that defined your entire existence?"

"What?" Finn says confused.

"A mission that governed every decision you make," He continues, "Then have that one mission end quickly and as anti-climactic as possible?"

"Dude…" Finn says trying to stop the conversation he started.

"What would you do then?" He asks.

"Umm…" Finn thinks, "I don't know, look for a new mission…"

"Good idea," Gunter laughs, "At least for now, I'm completely worry free."

"Well that's good… I guess…" Finn says

Once again the silence takes over. Gunter continues to stare at the moon, and seems to be at peace. The silence is broken by a rustling bush on the edge of camp. Finn jumps up and checks it out Gunter continues relaxing and staring at the moon.

"Who's there?" Finn asks.

"Yo!" Marceline says coming out from behind the bush, "I've been looking for ya man!"

"Oh hi what do you need?" Finn asks.

"I just came out with a new single, wanna listen?" She responds now noticing Gunter still staring out into space. She hovers closer to Finn and wispers, "Who's that dude?"

"Oh…" Finn says with distaste, "That's Gunter…"

She giggles a bit but catches herself, she floats over behind him. She flips upside down and then taps his shoulder saying, "Sup, I'm Marceline, the vampire Queen, scared?"

Despite her best intentions to scare him, Gunter just turns around and responds, "Why would I be?"

"Because I'm a vicious vampire," She explains kinda disappointed.

"Meh..." I've seen worse.

"Oh really?" She says intrigued, "like what?"

"Humans," He responds, "After looking at the worlds current state it looks like they've done quite a number on it during their last war."

"Are you talking about the mushroom war?" She asks.

"Yeah, I didn't go through the war myself, but it couldn't have been fun," He answers, "That new bomb they were advertising looked really messed up."

"It was..." She says trailing off.

"So I take it you've lived through the war?" Gunter asks.

"Yeah... I have," She answers.

"Funny you don't look any older than I do." He responds with a laugh, "were you a vampire back then?"

"No, I was only half demon." She says.

"So you're half demon half vampire, that's sick man!" He says, "What was the war like?"

"It wasn't fun..." She responds, "I wouldn't have made it with out help?"

"Who helped you?" Gunter asked.

"A man named Simon Petrikov," She said, "But that was a long time ago."

"Did you say Simon…? Petrikov…?" He says shocked.

"Yes, why?" She answers frankly.

Gunter collapse to the ground, "He's… He's my father…" He says. "Did he make it?"

"Well he did," She says but then averts her gaze, "but he's gone now…"

"Oh…" Gunter says with a defeated face, "I kinda guessed he wouldn't be alive… I mean it' been a thousand years right? Oh well…"

Gunter takes a deep breath and stands up saying, "Finn I'm gonna go deliver the crown on my own, thanks."

He puts his bag together and walks down the road to the Ice Kingdom. Marceline watches as Gunter leaves and then looks to Finn.

"I had no idea Simon even had a son…" She said, "Did you?"

"I hardly know how Simon is," Finn states, "He's the Ice King right?"

"Yeah…" She says looking toward the Ice Kingdom.

"So Gunter's going to go see his father…" Finn says, "And he doesn't even know it?"

"I guess so…" Marceline responds.

"I have to go," Finn informs leaving. He walks back along the road, heading the opposite direction as Gunter, leaving Marceline alone still angry that she couldn't scare Gunter.

Gunter walks down the road silently, but his mind is anything but silent. He's happy that he met someone who knew his father, but… She didn't look any older than he did, but she says she survived the Mushroom war. what does that mean? When did she meet his father, how long did they know each other? Did he ever think about the family that he left behind? Did he remember that he left a pregnant fiancee alone to raise their son?

He arrives at the Ice King's palace, and enters nonchalantly. He searches around the entrance hall, but there's no one there.

"Um…" Gunter says, "Ice King?" He begins searching the castle for the old wizard, but has a hard time moving around due to the piles of clothes and assorted material. He finds an open door way leading to a flight of stairs down to a lower area. He walks down the dark hallway trying not to slip on the Ice. At the bottom of the stair well there is a bright light, Gunter walks into it. He finds himself in the Ice Kings "the past" room. The Ice King is rummaging through one of the pills looking for something.

"Ice King?" Gunter asks, "um… I'm here to return your crown, sorry for taking it."

"What? Who's there?" the Ice King asks looking up, "You have my crown?"

"Yeah, here," He responds tossing the crown.

The Ice King catches the crown looks at it for a second, and then puts it on. "Thanks…" he says returning to the pile.

"What are you looking for?" Gunter asks.

"A picture of my princess…." He says from the pile, "I lost it, I think…"

"oh…" He says looking around the room, "I'll help I guess…"

The two search for a while until Gunter spot's the Ice King's surf board.

"Dude this thing is sick!" he says amazed.

"Huh it doesn't look that bad…" The Ice King says offended.

"Nah man, it's a complement, I haven't surfed in a while," Gunter explains, "Can I have it?"

"Yeah sure…" The Ice King says not paying any attention to either Gunter or the surf board.

"Sweet thanks!" He says walking back up the stairs, "good luck finding your photo."

"I must find it, I must find Betty's picture…" the Ice King whispers to himself.

Gunter hears the old man's ranting and is shocked by the mention of his mother's name. "Who?" Gunter asks, "Who's picture?"

The Ice King ignores him and continues searching. Gunter shakes it off and leaves the old man to his work, playing it off as "just hearing things." He leaves the Ice Kingdom and finds the nearest beach, and after walking down the beach for a while he finds a nice spot to unpack. Gunter has always loved surfing; it was the only thing that reminded him of his life before the war. That is reminding him without making him break down. Because of this he's always kept a few packs of surfing wax in his bag.

Finn who has been looking for Gunter manages to find him right around the time he is applying the base coat.

"What are you doing?" Finn asks

"I'm sexen the board up," Gunter responds.

"What?" Finn asks even more confused.

"I'm just applying wax to the surf board," Gunter explains, "Do you surf?"

"Um no… No, I don't even swim…" Finn answers looking at the ocean that scares him so much.

"Oh…" Gunter says a bit disappointed, "Well you're missing out man."

He picks up the surf board and heads into the water. While he swims out Finn feels kind of embarrassed because he's afraid of the ocean and Gunter easily swims out to sea. After a minute or two Gunter spies a good wave he starts riding. He does a few tricks, and is an average surfer based on the surfers from long ago before the war. But to Finn who's never seen surfing before Gunter is amazing, seemingly able to control the thing he fears with ease and ride the waves effortlessly. After riding a few more waves Gunter wipes out and swims to shore.

"So what'd ya think?" Gunter asks exhausted.

"That was AWESOME!" Finn exclaims, "I've never even seen surfing before, you'll have to teach me some day."

"Yeah sure no problem," Gunter agrees, "So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"Oh yeah…" Finn's expression changes drastically, causing Gunter to act concerned, "I need to show you something."

"Okay," Gunter says.

He heads over to his gear and packs everything up. He puts his suit back on, and then he follow's Finn back to the Tree fort. When they get there Jake is waiting for them with an old suitcase full of VHS tapes.

"So are we gonna have a movie night or something?" Gunter asks.

Neither Finn nor Jake responds as he sits down in front of BMO.

"What are we watching?" Gunter asks trying to understand what's going on.

"You'll see," Jake says as he puts the video tape inside BMO

"Hello my name is Simon Petrikov," Says a young man on the screen, "I am recording this tape so that people will know my story."

Gunter just stairs at the screen amazed at the sight of his father "No," He comments, "Just…. No…."

"Now I never believed in the supernatural stuff myself," The recording continues, "Just had a fascination with superstitions… But everything changed when I came into contact with this item…"

He pulls out the crown from the safe and Gunter recognizes it instantly.

"Wait that's the crown from before…" He says astonished, "My father's… The Ice King?!"

"I quickly took it off… and saw my fiancee in front of me," The recording plays, "What had I said? What had I done when I wore this crown? All I know is I never saw Betty again…"

He falls back leaning on one arm and scratches his head.

"It can't be this simple…" Gunter claims, "It can't just be the crown's fault, I can't just blame an inanimate object."

Gunter then sits up right and pulls his legs in.

"It can't be nothing more than a misunderstanding," He continues.

"Dude are you okay?" Finn says trying to help.

"DON'T…" Gunter responds, "ju… just… don't"

"Dude it's okay," Jake reassures him.

"What exactly is "okay"?" He asks, "The fact that my father is alive, but CRAZY! Or maybe it's that he isn't actually the reason that my family was ripped apart, it was a BLOODY CROWN! I've spent these last fourteen years thinking that the whole reason my mother and I were alone was because Simon forced us out!"

"Gunter clam down!" Finn and Jake say putting their arms in the air.

"I will NOT CALM DOWN!" Gunter says standing up, "Turn the video off…"

"Where are you going?" Finn asks.

"I'm gonna go have little "Father son" conversation," He says walking to the ladder.

Marceline floats up the hollow tree blocking Gunter's path.

"Out of my way," Gunter demands.

"It won't work." She informs him with a depressed voice.

"How do you know?!" He asks.

"I just know." She responds.

"Well maybe you just haven't tried hard enough." He tells her.

That was what it took to snap Marceline out of her funk, she just explodes!

"I HAVEN'T TIRED ENOUGH!?" she screams, "How dare you!"

She pushes him back and continues her rant.

"I've been with Simon my whole life, and ever since I've known him I've tried to save him!" She says, "Where have you been!?"

Gunter doesn't say anything he just meets Marceline's glare. The air is suffocating and tense, Gunter and Marceline are in the center of the room glaring at each other.

"I am over a thousand years old, and I've seen more horrific things than you could in your entire life!" She tells him, "And you think you can tell me whether or not I've tried hard enough?"

"You just realized who Simon is, and you think you can save him from something that has beaten him a long, long time ago?" She continues, "He's gone! Now deal with that!"

"And what? Forgive him for leaving my mother and myself? You're right you had the miss fortune of living though whatever kind of Hell that the Mushroom war caused and you've seen way more than I have," Gunter responds, "but maybe you've had too much time with him?"

"What?!" Marceline asks.

"You were trying to save him ever since you realized he need saving right?!" Gunter asks, "Well guess what I'm NOT trying to save him!"

"How could you say that about your own father!?" Finn asks.

"I never had a father," Gunter answers plainly, "He's lived through this millennium with the excuse of insanity! I think it's time for him to realize exactly what he's done."

"IT WONT WORK!" Marceline screams as she transforms into her bat form.

"Impressive," Gunter says sarcastically walking under her legs and down the ladder.

She busts out of the window just in time to stop him at the front door.

"So what have you actually tried?" Gunter asks politely, "Asking if he remembers you, showing him old pictures?"

"What?" She says in her monster voice.

"Tell me," Gunter asks, "Tell me all of the different ways you've tried to get Simon back."

She clams down and reverts to her normal form.

"What exactly are you asking of me?" She questions.

"I want your help," Gunter explains, "You're right you've been with my father more than I have, so you know more about him than I do. If we… If we work together than maybe it'll work."

"You don't seriously think this will work do you?" She asks.

"Well what's it gonna be?" Gunter demands.

"I don't know…" Marceline hesitates.

"Yes or no… I don't have time to doddle around," he rushes.

"FINE you stupid arrogant human fine I'll help you!" She yells, clenching her fists. After that she begins to cry, "I just… I just want to see Simon again."

She cries into her hands and Gunter gives her a hug.

"I know," he reassures her.


	3. Awakening

"So now what?" Finn asks, "What's the plan?"

"We snap Simon out of his insanity," Gunter states plainly.

"it's not that simple and you know it," Marceline informs, "You cant just talk to him and get him to come back"

"Not the way you were doing it," Gunter jokes, "You know anything in regards to the human psyche do you?"

"The human what?" Finn asks.

"The Human Psyche, the human mind." Gunter defines, "From your description it seems as if the man's lost his sense of self, thanks to the crown taking over every aspect of his life."

"Stop talking sciency!" Finn pleads, "English!"

"The crown's taken over his mind…" Gunter says in a British accent, "Meaning that all we have to do is weaken the crown's effect then talk to him."

"I've done that, I've taken the crown before but it didn't help." Marceline informs.

"Yes you tried reminding him of himself," Gunter adds, "You haven't tried talking about something he truly cared for."

"Okay, now you've lost me," Marceline says slapping her forehead.

"The man had a life before the crown you know." He continues, "And that life revolved around one person. His fiancée Betty."

"Yeah I know, I've tried talking about that before," She explains.

"Yes but as far as he was concerned he already had Betty right next to him." Gunter says, "He's been carrying around this picture of her ever since he lost his mind."

He pulls out a small 3X5 picture of a red headed woman wearing a lab coat, and places it on the table.

"This is what he's been looking for so desperately lately." Gunter explains, "the one thing that has kept him under control."

"What makes you think that this photo is so important?" Marceline asks.

"It fits," Gunter states plainly.

"That's it?" Finn asks, "You have no idea what you're doing do you?"

"This is going to work!" Gunter reassures, "and even if it doesn't, what do we have to loose?"

"Hope," Marceline says, "I can't take this anymore Gunter… I've tried so many times and nothing has worked. Now you come in, talking crap about how you can help him, getting my hopes up, making me believe that he will be okay again!"

"But I can, I know it!" Gunter tries to pursue.

"You better," She says, "Now tell me what I'm suppose to do."

"Alright here's the plan," Gunter begins laying out his strategy for breaking the crown's control, and then they set out for the Ice King's palace.

When they arrive the entrance is just as messy as it was before. They carefully walk through the filth and search for the crazy old man.

"Mr. Petrikov!" Gunter yells.

"SIMON!" Marcy shouts.

"YO ICE KING!" Jake calls.

Gunter turns to Jake and says, "Don't call him that."

"Oh right sorry," Jake responds, "YO PETRKOV!"

"He's not here…" Marceline suggests, "Maybe he's flying around looking for the photo…"

"No… I think he's still here." Gunter retorts, "Come on there's one more room we should check."

The follow Gunter through the Ice King's palace to the stair way that leads to the "the past room." They enter and miraculously the old man is there still searching through his bureau, rummaging through stacks of papers.

"It has to be here!" He says not noticing that four people have now entered the room.

"Excuse me…" Gunter says walking toward the Ice King, "Is this what you are looking for?"

Finn, Jake, and Marceline nonchalantly surround him and ready themselves to initiate the plan.

"YES!" The Ice King shouts with joy, but then his demeanor drastically changes, "You stole it from me didn't you! GIVE IT BACK!"

He starts floating in the air but Jake quickly stretches over him and pins him to the ground while Finn picks up his crown.

"Hey guys are you gonna help me get my picture back?" He asks worriedly, "Why did you take my crown?"

"Yeah IK, we're gonna help you get it back." Finn says feeling sorry for the old man pinned to the ground.

"Good, can I have my crown back I kinda need it." He says.

"Yeah sure, go on Finn give it back." Gunter instructs, "But if you put that crown on again, then I'll burn this photo!"

"NO!" The Ice King shouts, "I'LL FREEZE YOU!"

"You have to choose," Gunter holding the photo just out of the Ice Kings reach, "Your crown, or the photo!"

"That's mine!" The Ice King yells, "Give me back my photo!"

"Good choice, but..." Gunter responds, "I don't think it belongs to you though."

"Well it is," The man responds, "So give it back!"

"Nah," Gunter answers, "I still don't believe you're the rightful owner of this photograph."

Gunter begins pacing around holding the picture in front of him and the Ice King can only watch as his picture is in the hands of someone he's never meet before.

"What will it take?" The Ice King begs, "What do you want for my photo?"

"A few questions, that's all," Gunter answers, "First off, who is this in the picture?"

"Who is that?" The Ice King asks, "I don't… I don't remember, but she is so familiar"

"Wrong answer!" Gunter shouts. He takes the photo and holds it in both hands. There is a small tearing sound as Gunter begins ripping the photograph right down the center.

"NO STOP!" The Ice King pleads, "I… I'm beginning to remember… I think… her name is… IS… b… b… Beatrice?"

Gunter tears a little further.

"Stop it!" Finn says, "This isn't working."

"NO please stop, stop ripping Betty's picture…" The Ice King sobs.

As he sobs his beard grows shorter, as does his nose.

"Look at that!" Marceline exclaims, "Keep it up Gunter It's working!"

"Good Job!" Gunter says with an encouraging voice, "Now who is she?"

"I… I just told you, her name is Betty," The Ice King says confused.

"Noooo, who is she to you?" Gunter explains, "What is the relationship between you two?"

"What? I… I don't understand?" The Ice King says, "She was… She was my…"

"She was your?" Gunter continues, "She was your what?"

"My… My princess…." The Ice King says looking into the Betty's eyes as his beard and nose begin to shorten a little more.

"Close, the actual answer was fiancée, but your cute little pet name will due just fine." Gunter says doing his best game show host voice.

"Can I have the picture now?" The feeble king asks.

"Nope!" Gunter exclaims, "few more questions."

He puts the picture in his pocket, and walks closer to the King.

"Now, Who are you?" Gunter asks.

"Well I'm the Ice King," He says frankly, "Who are you?"

"I'm gu…. Ohhh you sly dog, you almost got me off the subject," Gunter laughs, "Now, tell me your name, your REAL name."

"My real name?" The Ice King says with memories being jogged, "What was my real name?"

"I don't know, but if you don't answer soon, I'll rip her picture to shreds," Gunter says with a happy grin.

"No, I… I remember…" The Ice King thinks long and hard. It's right on the tip of his tongue, but he just can't remember his old name.

"You crazy old man, you cant even remember your own name?" Marceline says concerned, "Come on think!"

"Marcy… Marcy is that you?" The Old man's beard and nose are now almost as short as they were when Marceline new him. "I remember now, my name is Simon, Simon Petrikov, I was an antiquarian then I found the crown and things spiraled into insanity…"

"SIMON!" Marceline says rushing to hug her old friend.

Jake releases Simon, now that he now has control of his mind.

He hugs her and then looks to Gunter saying, "Thank you for bringing me back, can I… can I have the picture back now?"

"No…" Gunter says with a serious face, "I still have one question… Who am I?"

"I don't know, I've never meet you before in my life," Simon say bewildered by Gunter's question.

"No, you've never meet me you're right, but you know me." Gunter says, "You named me for Pete's sake"

"You're my…. You're my son?" Simon says shocked. His beard is now gone completely, and his nose is now to normal length. "But Betty and I…. She wasn't pregnant was she?"

"She was…" Gunter answers, "Finn, throw me the crown."

Finn throws him the crown and asks, "Why?"

"Simon, You need to put the crown on." Gunter is dead serious; there isn't a hint of doubt in his voice yet he knows exactly what he's asking his father to do.

"WHAT?!" everyone says in a chorus. Simon and Marceline stand up and back away from Gunter.

"I know that this sounds insane, but think." Gunter says standing up slowly, "No human has lived for as long as you have, you are over a thousand years old."

"So, I feel fine," Simon, says. (Stand on your right leg) Simon says (Sit back in your chair and continue reading the story)

"Listen you weren't in a freezing chamber for the last millennium like I was!" Gunter explains, "The only thing that's kept you alive was the magic of that crown, and now it's gone."

"So" Marceline asks.

"SO?" Gunter repeats, "His body will start breaking down with out the crown's magic, "

Simon cough's and a spurt of blood comes out of his mouth. Everyone stares at the blood for a second, hoping, praying that Gunter was wrong. Hoping that Simon is fine, JUST fine, and that everyone will be able go home and be happy now that Simon's healthy again, and that he's sane again. But as Simon coughs up another spurt of blood they know that isn't the case.

"Do I have to go insane again?" Simon asks taking the crown from Gunter

"Only if you cant control it," Gunter answers, "If you can control it then maybe you'll be fine."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Simon says. His face now Thinner and paler

"You've been using it's magic for how many years now?" Gunter asks, "You just have to do it without the crown's help."

"I don't think I can do it!" Simon responds.

"If you cant do it for you, then do it for Betty," Gunter continues, "Do it for Marcy, do it for the people you've been annoying for the past millennium"

"Okay," Simon says placing the crown on his head. As soon as the crown is back on his head it immediately tries to take control of him again. Simon's beard grows back along with his nose; He begins floating in the air with an icy aura around his hands.

He starts laughing hysterically and the room's temperature drops significantly. An icy wind kicks sending a chill down everyone's spine.

"Damn it Gunter!" Marceline yells tackling him to the ground, "You bastard! We had him, he was back and you told him to put the crown back on?! Why?"

She begins to calm down.

"You idiot, do you… Do you enjoy seeing me miserable or something?" She asks.

"Of course not," Gunter answers, "We can still save him. The crown isn't in control. Not just yet."

"What do you want us to do?" Finn says walking in bundling up as best as he can.

"Follow my lead." He says standing up. He walks over to the floating mad man and pulls out the picture.

"You crazy old fart?!" He yells up to Simon, "You want your pic back?"

Simon looks down at Gunter and continues laughing, "WHO ARE YOU SPEAKING TO? I AM THE ICE KING!" Simon's voice has changed, it is much deeper, and sounds like it's from an exorcist film, "I COMAND THE ICE AND SNOW AND I WILL FREEZE THE EARTH!"

"Simon, control yourself!" Finn yells, "Think of Marceline."

"SIMON! HAH!" The King laughs, "SIMON IS DEAD, NOTHING OF THAT PATHETIC SCHOLAR IS LEFT NOW, I AM ALL THAT REMAINS, and as for poor, miserable, little Marcy I hope you enjoy subarctic temperatures!"

"Simon is not DEAD!" Marceline says grinding her teeth and transforming into her monster form, "And you do not control him!"

She throws a fist at the puppet being controlled by the crown, and manages to hit him sending him across the room.

"All I have to do is get that crown off of him!" She yells.

"HA good luck sister!" The Ice King responds as a ring of ice freezes the crown to his head.

Marceline tries punching the crown, but it doesn't budge. The Ice King then gives out a laugh and blasts her with a gust of wind. He wills the ice to form a monster like shell around him. The two then begin to wrestle however Marceline is clearly loosing.

But then all of a sudden an arrow pierces the Icy shell around the Ice King, and after the first one hits a second one follows, and then a third. Gunter stands a short ways away, with his bow drawn.

"It's time to wake up Simon," Gunter says, "Betty loved you and I will not let that love go to waste!"

"Ha you fool!" The Ice King yells, "You'll never win."

"We'll see." Gunter says firing another arrow.

The Ice King freezes Gunter's arrows, but Gunter was using them as a distraction. As the Ice King deals with Gunter, Finn sneaks around him and then pounces, kicking the Ice King to the floor shattering the monster shell. Now with the Ice King grounded Gunter draws his sword and charges. The Ice King only manages to stand up before he's run through. Everyone stands motionless, as the old man falls to the ground. Gunter kneels down next to him and picks him up, being very careful not to move the sword.

"Thank you," Simon mutters, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there for you."

"What are you talking about you old fool?" Gunter says looking into Simon's eyes, "You're not dying…"

"It's okay son. You've lived long enough with out me," He says, "It…"

"No, I'm serious…" Gunter interrupts, "I made sure that I didn't hit anything serious when I stabbed you."

"What?" The old man says in confusion.

"I just needed to put you in shock, enough pain to snap you out of it." Gunter explains, "You're in control now, able to use the crown's magic with out it over powering you."

"That's good," Simon says, "Now can you get this thing out of me, it kinda hurts."

"No," Gunter answers, "If I take it out and you don't freeze the wound you'll bleed out."

"So I have to freeze it first and then you'll take it out?" Simon asks.

"Kinda…" Gunter says sitting back, "It's harder than you may think. You have to freeze the wound without freezing any thing else. If you freeze too much, then you may be susceptible to frost bite."

"He's the Ice King," Jake says, "I don't think he could get frost bite if he tried."

"That's a good point." Gunter agrees.

"We should get him to the candy kingdom," Finn says, "The doctors could get it out for him."

"Alright that sounds like a plan." Gunter says, "Marceline, could you fly ahead of us and let them know we'll be coming?"

"Yeah," She says walking to the window. She looks back at the old man laying on the ground and says, "You better not die you jerk."

"I'll try," He answers with a laugh.

Gunter then looks to Simon and says "Simon, try freezing the sword."

"Yeah, I can try," he answers. Gunter sit's him up again and Simon looks at the sword protruding from his stomach. He holds his hand over the sword and tries freezing it. At first nothing happens, but after a few seconds frost begins to from on the sword, and then a definite layer of ice formed.

"Good job, now lay back down so we can move you." Gunter instructs.

Jake stretches his body so that he could accommodate for the three people still remaining. Finn and Gunter then pick up Simon and gently put him on top of the long yellow dog. Once everyone was seated Jake walks to the window and then they're off.

It doesn't take long before they make it to the Candy Kingdom, and place Simon in the Hospital.

The Doctors quickly jump into action carefully placing Simon onto the gurney and rushing him to the ER. The rest of the gang goes and stakes out the waiting room.

Hours go by but then the surgery light turns off. Doctor Princess comes out of the ER and everyone quickly jumps up to hear of Simon's current condition.

"He's out of surgery and he is now resting," She informs them, "you can go see him if you want."

"Great, come on guys," Marceline says floating down the hall. Finn and Jake follow her, but Gunter remains behind talking to doctor princess.

"Gunter are you coming?" Finn asks.

"I'll catch up, you go ahead of me," He answers.

"Sure…" Finn says waving. He walks down the hall thinking about how the Ice King has been a thorn in his side for as long as he can remember, and yet he is happy to go visit him.

He arrives at the room, and he can hear the conversation going on behind the door. He walks in and everyone turns to great him.

"Sorry, its still a little foggy," Simon says, "You're Finn right?"

"Yeah, that's me, Finn the Human" He answers, "I guess I cant call myself that anymore can I?"

"I guess not," Simon laughs, "Marceline was just telling me about how much of a jerk I've been…"

"You weren't that bad," Finn says trying to be nice.

"Oh yes I was!" Simon says with a smile, "I just wanted to apologize for everything that I've done."

"It's fine Ice King… I mean Simon…" Finn says awkwardly.

"So Marcy, you're a musician now?" Simon says turning to Marceline, "I would love to hear you play."

"I didn't bring my base," She says shyly, "But we can jam another time."

"Sounds good," He responds. Simon lies in bed just smiling as if nothing has just happened, carrying on conversations and being happy. Finn is still hung up on the ordeal they went though just hours ago at the Ice King's palace. He looks up and notices that Simon is wearing the crown. The same crown that has been twisting his mind for the past thousand years, but he doesn't seem to be affected by it. He doesn't have a beard, and the hair on his head has grown back. He looked just like he did in the video, except his hair was still white, and he was still wearing the blue cloak he always wore.

Just then the door opens and Gunter enters carrying a box.

"Good afternoon Mr. Petrikov" He says walking over to the bed.

"What is that?" Marceline asks.

"I have a few of Simon's possessions I think he might want back," He answers opening the box. He rummages around a little bit and pulls out a small case and hands it to Simon.

Simon opens it, and he starts smiling. He takes out a pair of broken glasses and puts them on his face.

"aaahhh much better," He says looking around, "How do I look?"

"Hey, Simon. You look crazy siiiiick!" Finn answers laughing.

"And then there's this," Gunter says pulling up an old suit. It was faded, battered, and torn, but it was still wearable.

"That's Simon's old suit!" Marceline shots, "Where did you find it?"

"I found it stored in an old chest a long time ago." He answered.

"These are great!" Simon exclaims, "Thank you son, I real…."

"Don't… call me that…" Gunter says turning around facing the door, "I only gave you those because I didn't want to carry them any more."

"Where are you going?" Simon asks, "You can't be leaving already."

"Sorry, but I have no business here," Gunter says.

"Where will you go?" Marceline asks.

"I don't know…" Gunter answers.

"You don't know?" Finn asks, "Don't you have a place to stay?"

"You're funny, I haven't had a place to stay ever!" Gunter says with a snicker.

"Why don't you stay with me?" Simons offers, "I know we've only just meet, but you're still my son, even if you don't see it that way."

"I couldn't…" Gunter responds.

"Why not?" Marceline asks, "What's your problem anyway? Your father is offering you a place to stay and all you can say is, "I can't"?"

"You don't seriously think this is a good idea do you?" He asks.

"Well, what's it going to be?" Marceline demands.

"I don't know…" Gunter hesitates.

"Yes or no, We don't have time to doddle around," She rushes

"Fine!" He yells, "You stupid vampire I'll stay with him!"

"Good" she says crossing his arms, "Now sit down and enjoy yourself."


End file.
